A Game
by Rock the Road
Summary: Can a game bring out feelings? Can a relationship will break because of a game? What will happen when the Bladebreakers play one. Ishi, the bubbly blader is in too. Dedicated to... Read on to find out.


**Hi ya guys and girls. Here I come with another one-shot. This is also a KaiOC:)**

 **Specially dedicated to my dear friend Ishika. Ishika hope you like it.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade nor its characters. I don't own the song in this story. I own the plot and my OC. On with the story._

 **A Game...**

OC Description

Name- Ishi Kurenai; Age-16yrs ; Hair- long, brown and wavy; Eyes: Sky Blue; Nature- bubbly, talkative and easy to make friends with; Beyblade- Selun; Bitbeast- A golden griffin.

(ISHI'S P.O.V)

I was sitting in my history class, getting bored and fully irritated. Bored by the idiotic teacher. She is going on blabbering and blabbering on some French revolution. If some people revolted against a monarch then what do we need to do by studying it. They rose up, fought, broke the Bastille prison, then died in some 19th or 20th century and we're suffering the consequences by reading it. Wait... now I've started to think why don't we rebel against our principal and break down all the rules. That would be called 'Bey High Revolution'. Then the students of 23rd or 24th century will read about it. Yep it would be great.

My so sweet and sarcastic thoughts of the future generation were interrupted by a chattering. This wasn't of Mrs. Blabberheads (this is what I call my History teacher) but by Coala. You'll be thinking who she is. Well her real name is Clara Stepson. She is a chatterbox and the most talkative girl I ever met. People say I'm talkative but I am NOT. I'm just an extrovert. Anyways back to Coala's description. She is the so called girlfriend of Kai. He doesn't even seem to have a tiny bit of interest in her. Maybe because all boys in Bey High have girlfriends and they may call him a gay. Or there maybe another reason too. Who knows what that boy has in his mind?

You must be thinking how I know the world class beyblader. It's because I'm also a Bladebreaker. I know you are confused. Lemme clarify. After the whole BEGA fiasco, Bladebreakers were reformed. Then they met me in a park one day. I was practicing when Tyson challenged me because he somehow saw that I had a bitbeast. Our match ended up in a tie. Then the Hiwatari lad saw some skill in me (maybe) and offered me to join his team. And from that time we all are buddies. Well except Kai of course. But I think he regards me as a friend cuz he always listens my words (if they contain any sense in them). But I also think he will listen to every girl if she talks sensibly unlike Coala. Since he listened to Hils too after losing Dranzer to Zeo.

But here my thoughts end as this heckfull of boring class ends.

XxX

I was walking towards my locker when I heard Coala ranting about something to Kai who keeping his books in his bag. I walked more closely to hear their convo.

"Kai-kun," she said with so much sugar in her voice that one would puke at that. Ugh, how disgusting.

"What about a date tonight. Just you and me." Her squeaky voice was really irritating. I sensed Kai's helplessness and decided to show some of my friendliness.

"Err..." Kai's to-be excuse was cut off by my voice as I passed by.

"We have to assemble at Tyson's this afternoon. I hope ya won't have forgotten."

"Why you..." Coala's cursing was interrupted by Kai's cold voice which had a hidden thankfulness.

"Ya, Ishi is right. Sorry Clara not today." Coala made a disgusting face and walked off. Kai also hung his bag over his shoulders and was about to walk away when I called him.

"Hey Kai! A bit help here." I said pointing my thumb at my locker. This year I was the unlucky one to get this jammed locker. I try as many punches as I can but it never opens. Only Kai is able to open it.

"You can't even do such a simple work, _Ish._ " He said as he opened the locker.

"Excuse me; you should thank me from saving you from your one hell of girlfriend." I said as I put my fist at hips. He rolled his eyes at the last word.

"Anyways, why don't you leave her? You'll get a nice girl some day or the other." I said as I stuffed my books in my bag and he leant at the locker beside.

"I can't." He said with a sigh.

"Why? Don't ya have mouth to say?"

"You won't understand."

"Why won't I understand? It is just simple. Go to her and tell 'Hello you chatterbox I'm breaking up with you. You are of no use to me.' Simple."

"Everything is simple for you, Ish." Kai said as he started to walk off. I saw his retreating form down the hallways when a something struck in my mind. He was calling me Ish. Hey that's a sound of disgust. Isn't it?

"HEY! What did ya call me?" I said as I walked to him.

"Ish. Any problem with that?" He said as he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Of course. It's a sound of disgust."

"Who said that you aren't disgusting?"

"Ha." I gasped and made a hurt face. "I hate you."

"I also don't love you." Kai smirked. So he found it amusing teasing me. It's your choice Hiwatari. I will show you. And I walked off.

XxX

(Normal P.O.V)

The Bladebreakers were sprawled in the dojo. They all were lazing around in the afternoon across the living room. Tyson was eating nachos after a lot of argument with Daichi. They were both fighting over the chips for an hour when Hilary gave another packet to Daichi.

Kenny was busy with Dizzy while Hilary was doing some sketching. Ishi was lying down with her hand under her head and eyes closed. One would think she was sleeping but her vivacious mind wasn't the one to rest unnecessarily.

"Hey Ishi, wanna blade?" Tyson asked as he finished eating.

"Ha, you know only two things, eating and blading. Can't you rest for a while." Hilary said mockingly to Tyson.

"Haahaha, you said 100 percent correct Hilary." Daichi laughed heart fully.

"Hey, you are no different from me." Tyson retorted.

"Of course I am, I'm 2 yrs younger than you." Daichi was also not the one to move back.

"Hey guys just shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep." Ishi said in an annoyed voice.

"Kenny I'm sure computers don't dream." Dizzy said from Kenny's laptop.

"Why are you asking?"

"No Kenny, I'm obviously dreaming or else who would believe Ishi Kurenai to be sleeping." The others chuckled at this.

"Hey! I sleep at night. Don't be so mean." Ishi pouted.

"No kidding, but Dizzy's 100 percent right." Hilary spoke as she closed her notebook.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Let's stop talking about all this and do something interesting." Ishi said.

"But what are we going to do?" Daichi asked.

"T for truth and D for dare."

"Wow Ishi. It's a good idea. Let's start." Tyson said. They all sat round in a circle.

"Don't you think we are too less. I mean only five." Daichi said.

"Yeah what can we do. Ray is sleeping in the next room and Max is out." Hilary said. As if on cue the door opened and showed Max standing there. He came and sat in the circle.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked.

"We decided to play truth and dare." Kenny said.

"Cool, now I'm here so let's play."

"Yeah but what about Kai?" Ishi said

"Speak of the devil..." Tyson trailed off and everybody turned to see Kai walk pat them way to outdoor.

"Hey Kai! Wanna play truth and dare." Max said to him.

"No." He simply said and was about to walk away when Ishi and Tyson used their own weapon of agreeing someone to them.

"Don't you think he's afraid, Ishi."

"Ya Ty. I never thought the world class blader would be afraid of playing just a game." Ishi also wasn't going to move back.

Kai understood that they were provoking him and making his image low to make him agree. So he joined them in the circle between Ishi and Max. 'You just wait Tyson. You'll regret for joining me in your game. And you too Ish.' He made this mental oath as the game started.

"First I will go. Daichi truth or dare." Tyson said.

"Dare of course." Daichi said triumphantly.

"Okay so you go and dress up like a girl and dance on a song like stripper and strip your clothes until you are in your boxers." Tyson said as Daichi's confident faded and was replaced with shock. The others giggled at this.

"HELL NO!"

"You can't move back." Tyson and Max said together in a sing-song voice. Daichi slumped as Hilary quickly ran in and came back with her clothes in her hands.

 _XxX_

Daichi came back wearing a black buttoned up blouse and a pink mini-skirt. The others laughed hysterically while Kai just smirked.

Max quickly played 'Shape of you' in his phone.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_ _  
_ _So the bar is where I go (mmmm)_ _  
_ _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_ _  
_ _Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)_ _  
_ _And you come over and start up a conversation with just me_ _  
_ _And trust me I'll give it a chance now (mmmm)_ _  
_ _Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_ _  
_ _And then we start to dance_ _  
_ _And now I'm singing like_ _  
_

Daichi opened the blouse.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_ _  
_ _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_ _  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead_ _  
_ _I may be crazy, don't mind me_ _  
_ _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_ _  
_ _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_ _  
_ _Come on now, follow my lead_ _  
_ _Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)_

Now he opened the skirt. All that remained on him was his boxers. The girls closed their eyes. The boys watched in surprise. __

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_ _  
_ _We push and pull like a magnet do_ _  
_ _Although my heart is falling too_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Last night you were in my room_ _  
_ _And now my bedsheets smell like you_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ __

 _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_ _  
_ _I'm in love with your body_ _  
_ _Every day discovering something brand new_ _  
_ _I'm in love with the shape of you_

He danced moving his body at each flip and was fully embarrassed by the end. The others were on floor due to laughing so hard. Kai even managed to chuckle.

Daichi then changed and came back all flushed and red with embarrassment. He glared at Tyson who was still laughing. Then he turned to Max. His eyes full of mischief as an idea flashed in his mind.

"So Max, truth or dare?" Daichi asked.

"Dare."

"Okay then go, climb the roof and scream that you're a gay."

"WHAT?!" Max blinked in surprise. He thought Daichi would be different from Tyson. But he was no less than him.

"Fine let's make a change in it." Max first sighed with relief at Daichi's words but that relief was only for a moment when Daichi shot another arrow. "Add in the last that you are in love with Tyson."

"WHAT?! NO WAY HE/I WOULD DO THAT!" Tyson and Max said simultaneously. But Daichi didn't change his mind.

Finally Max got up and went on the roof. The others gathered in the backyard.

"I'M A GAY! AND I'M IN LOVE WITH TYSON GRANGER!" The whole neighbourhood opened and looked at Max out of their window. Max embarrassedly got down.

"Come on Maxie cheer up. Mariam won't break up with you for this." Tyson said as Max went all pink with blush.

"Fine now Kenny say what you choose." Max said trying to change the topic.

"I choose... truth." Kenny said fearing to take dare after what had happened in half an hour.

"Uh... who do like? Emily or Ming Ming." The others watched as curiosity filled in them.

"Both. Emily for her being my partner in my techno works. Ming Ming because she's beautiful and her voice too." Kenny said hesitantly as the boys except Kai cheered.

"Way to go Kenny."

"Hilary truth or dare." Kenny said as he tried his best to control his blush.

"Truth."

"Then tell us who's your first crush?" Kenny said excitedly. He knew she liked Tyson but wanted to hear by her own voice.

"I... uh... um" Hilary stammered.

"Come on Hils say." Tyson said as curiosity killed him.

"T-Ty- Tyson." Hilary said looking at her lap. Tyson eyes bulged out of his socket while everyone smirked.

"You never told me. I'm hurt." Ishi said as she nudged Hilary at her side.

"Anyways. Ishi truth or dare." Hilary said as she tried her best not to meet Tyson's eyes.

"Dare."

"Kiss Kai." Hilary said elatedly.

"No way I am going to... mmph..." Ishi's voice was cut as a pair of warm lips met hers. Kai was kissing her? Her eyes grew wide but then she melted in the kiss. They broke apart but their eyes didn't. The others whistled as they turned away as blush crept on their nose and cheeks.

"Kai, truth or dare." Ishi said still blushing.

"Dare."

"Good. Call Coala and tell her you're breaking up with her. And that to with curses." Ishi said as she came back in her bubbly self.

"Are you sure you want to? What will you get by breaking their relationship?" Hilary whispered in her ears. Ishi just shrugged.

"Are you crazy? How can I break the relationship of years." Kai said.

"You have to." Ishi said as her was filled by finality. Kai rolled his eyes and picked up the phone and dialled Clara's number.

" _Hello?_ " Clara's voice was heard to all as Tyson suggested him to keep the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello Clara it's me... Kai."

" _Ohhh... Kai-kun. What happened?_ "

"See, you are just a piece of shit. A fucking slut and a bitchy whore. So listen, I'm breaking up with you."

" _What how can you-_ " her sugary voice which was now filled with disbelief was cut off when Kai cut the call. Ishi was contended but she didn't know why. Because she didn't like Clara or she was jealous?

"Well done Kai."

"Tyson choose." Kai said as his cold demeanour came back.

"Dare of course." The others rolled their eyes at his confidence because Daichi was also like this when he chose dare. Kai smirked. His evil mastermind thought the best way to taunt him.

"Go and wake up Ray in 1 minute." Kai said. They all knew that Ray was tired and Tyson would obviously do something stupid.

"It's just a cup of tea for me." Tyson said as he crept to Ray's room. He was sleeping peacefully. Tyson went and whispered in his ears, "Hey get up. Salima is waiting for you."

Ray got up suddenly but found no one but Tyson laughing at the corner. So this was a prank. But he was in no mood for pranks. He had been very tired. So he just got up. Anger and frustration flared in his eyes. He went to him and punched him in his face. He then went back to sleep.

Tyson came back in the room to find Kai no strike that; his rival smirking and the others giggling.

"Fine. Now I think we had played enough and we've to go to the airport to pick up Gramps." Tyson said holding his eye which would definitely be a black one by the next day.

"Hey why don't we also come?" Kenny suggested.

"But someone has to be here to look after the house." Max said.

"Kai and Ishi are there. They will look after." Hilary said.

"Okay then let's go." And the boys went out but Ishi held Hilary's hand to stop her.

"Why did you do that?"

"What did I do Ishi?"

"Don't be innocent. Why left me and Kai alone here?" Ishi asked narrowing her eyes.

"Don't tell me you aren't happy. You must be jumping inside with joy." Hilary said as she smirked. Ishi blushed.

"It-It's not like that."

"Then why did you accept his kiss and broke his relationship with Clara. You like him. No better say, you _love_ him." Hilary said as she walked out.

"Hey, Hil wait." Did she really love Kai? She had no idea.

She walked in the kitchen and took a glass of water. She stared at the water in the glass as she thought. 'Today the game was interesting. Kenny and Hilary spoke their feelings while Daichi and Max were embarrassed. Tyson got a black eye and Kai kissed me. His relationship with Coala was broken because of me. Will he be angry at me? But then why did he kiss me?' her mind was so much engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed Kai coming in the kitchen.

"Is that water so interesting?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh... I ... aren't you angry at me for breaking your relationship?" she said as she came out from her world of thoughts.

"Why should I be? Even I am, what are you for?" Kai said smirking. Ishi was confused. Why is that everyone was smirking at her today?

"What do you mean?" Ishi said as her brows furrowed in confusion. Kai came forward as she moved back. She hit the counter as he placed his hands on both sides of the counter giving her no way to escape. He then leant in and whispered in her ear.

"Ish, it means I love you." His husky voice left her in a daze as he walked out taking the glass from her hand.

 **At last I finished it. It took me a long time to write it so do review. Else all my hard work will go in vain.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Any comments? Any advices? Any questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road**


End file.
